


FIRST

by ASongBird



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Top!Nero, bottom!Dante
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASongBird/pseuds/ASongBird
Summary: 4ND，Ｄ性转，pwp，雷到不管





	FIRST

尼禄听到自己怦怦作响的剧烈心跳声，连耳膜都在随着跳动的频率鼓动着，他紧张地屏住了呼吸。  
“别这样。”  
“哪样？你得说明确点，小鬼。”  
尼禄被困在椅子上，四肢僵硬，手脚发麻，但丁熟软又一丝不挂的身体是他的枷锁。视线被禁锢在眼前杏白的胸脯上，他的眼珠左右乱瞟就是不肯直视固定在一小片肌肤上。  
他手足无措的样子给了但丁更多捉弄他的乐趣。他很年轻，不懂得如何拒绝，从小到大身边接触最多的女性就是温柔体贴的姬莉叶，或者是教会里调皮又听话的小女孩，她们可不会像但丁这样明目张胆地侵入尼禄的私人空间，击溃他薄弱的抗拒，令他的防线溃不成军。

“别不说话，我都快痒死了，你就准备这么看着吗？”  
事实上，他连看都不敢看，但敏锐的听觉和嗅觉让他清晰知道但丁正在用手指玩自己，手指抽插的黏腻水声和隐约的暖腥味令他羞愤。  
温热的喘息声敲打在他的耳边，声音里带着愉悦和性欲。  
看到他这幅即将当机的样子，但丁笑出了声，吻了一下他红通通的耳垂和脸颊，手指撑开湿的流水的阴道向下坐在他的胯上，用软肉去蹭湿男孩的裆部。  
“我的胸好胀，抓住它，帮我揉揉。”  
但丁肆意在男孩身上扭动着腰部，肉感的大腿叠在他粗硬的裤子上，任由布料磨红了大腿内侧，用丰满的胸脯去摩擦男孩未褪下来的皮革外套，冰凉的触感缓解了乳头的瘙痒。

操，这太过了。  
尼禄感觉眼前晕乎乎的发黑，全身血液都往脑子里涌，头脑鼓胀发热，闪过一大片乱七八糟的碎片画面，教堂天花板上破碎的彩色玻璃，教皇的滚烫鲜血溅在她的脸上，在血液衬托下显得恐怖冷漠的俯视眼神，她被刀贯穿在雕像上，她捉弄自己的样子，最终是她离去的背影。  
这些回忆像深海巨浪吞噬着他即将断线的理智。现在伸出手，就能抓住她。

尼禄颤巍巍地抬起手，拿惯了绯红女皇的手抖得像个筛子，但但丁没嘲笑他，而是安静地等他自己缓慢跨越心中的红线。  
布满茧子的指尖触摸到柔嫩细滑的肌肤那一刻，但丁和尼禄同时发出一声低叹。再也等不下去尼禄缓如蜗牛的速度。但丁握着他的手，带着不容拒绝的力量，把男孩紧张地冒汗的掌心压向乳房。  
“快点，男孩。你不会想把时间都浪费在犹豫上吧。”  
尼禄咽了咽口水，终于下定决心一般收拢手掌，软乎乎的胸乳融化在手里，他开始毫无技巧的揉搓，乳肉在指间滚动。菜鸟一样的手法却令但丁很受用，她乳尖挺立顶着掌心上的纹路。  
“我......”尼禄踌躇着要不要跟但丁说这是他人生第一次性经历，虽然显而易见的，但丁清楚这事实并且乐在其中自己。  
女人柔软的手摸上了他早被染湿的裤裆，尼禄一个激灵挺身，险些就要惊得跳起来，但丁用腿使了点力气压住了他弹起的动作，鬼知道她怎么那么大力气？  
但丁灵活地打开他的裤链，早已经硬起来的阴茎暴露在空气中，但丁用圆润的指头勾起肥大龟头冒出来的星点精液，尼禄看着她修剪干净的指甲被粘液玷污，她却毫不在意地把手指放进嘴里，啜得津津有味，好像她是个鉴赏食物的美食家似的。  
“有点苦。”她皱起脸，“你该多摄入点糖分了。”  
尼禄红着脸想反驳她没人会为了让精液变甜而去专门吃甜食。但对方无视他微微嘟哝的抱怨，当柔软又有点冰凉的嘴唇贴上来时，尼禄背部僵硬着瞪大了眼睛。操，这是他第一次和女人接吻。  
但丁强势地像是在用舌头操他的嘴，她双手固定住尼禄想挣脱的脸，滑溜溜的舌尖舔着他的上颚和牙齿，她尽情地往尼禄口腔深处探去，像要把自己塞进狭小的嘴里。他们的牙齿撞在一起，粗暴地相互摩擦，唾液顺着但丁的动作尽数流进对方的嗓子里，尼禄没办法拒绝，他只能被迫仰头接受那些过于亲密的液体。  
直到尼禄觉得他的嘴角一定被磨出血了，要么就是被磨出水泡，不然不会一直发出恼人的刺痛时不时扎着脑神经。但丁终于放开了他。  
她的嘴唇变得红肿又乱七八糟，尼禄知道自己肯定也是这样，他的嘴边都是黏糊糊的涎水，甚至糊满了下巴。好极了，他的初吻像一次口腔强奸，还被塞了一肚子的唾液。  
“甜吗。”  
尼禄没反应过来，疑惑地问：“什么？”  
“我的口水甜吗？我今天可吃了三杯圣代。”但丁语气里满是骄傲，她自问自答，扬起嘴角点点头，“我想这一定是世界上最甜的东西了，没人能抗拒草莓圣代的美味。”  
尼禄更加疑惑了。  
她直勾勾地看着尼禄，说：“你可以通过我摄取糖分。”  
该死。  
尼禄感到脸上宛如火山爆发出的热气，岩浆从脑子里迸发出来，减去了升温的步骤，他现在脸红得滴血。但丁在和他调情，而他还傻乎乎的听不懂暗示。  
经验丰富的人会选择做点什么挽回一下分数，但这群人里不包括尼禄，他还在暗暗跟自己发火，埋冤自己在但丁面前出糗，又一次。  
他决定做点反击，直视着但丁戏谑的眼神，轻柔地吻了回去，相比刚刚的狂风暴雨，他就像个撒娇的小狗用舌头轻扫着但丁的嘴唇，酥酥麻麻的触感在唇齿相依时炸开。  
但丁好像很受用，纤长柔嫩的手臂圈住了尼禄的脖颈，用湿热的鼻息哼哼着要更多。  
尼禄的鬼手顺着胸口、腹部开始向下摸去，他们心知肚明最终会到达哪里，但丁为此兴奋紧张地收紧了腹部。真奇怪，到了这个时候她竟然开始紧张了。  
坚硬又不平滑的鬼手在阴唇间缓缓磨蹭，相比起但丁刚刚自慰的薄弱快感，它们带来了疼痛。当尖锐的指尖划过阴核，但丁低吟着收缩穴口流出一小股淫水，她从没试过在人类状态下被恶魔形态的肢体是什么感觉，未知却又令人感到期待。  
“放轻松。”尼禄说，他搜刮脑海，关于安慰你的床伴这一块是片贫瘠的一毛不拔之地。他希望这话听起来不要太混蛋。  
鬼手伸入湿润的阴道里，艳红的阴唇软趴趴地包着相对人指粗了一倍的鬼手，尼禄摸到了里面正在兴奋痉挛的内壁，他抬头看了下但丁微皱眉头的脸，她看上去又期待又害怕，注意到尼禄的视线，她勾了勾嘴角，笑容却失去了往常的从容。  
她在担心什么？担心我的技术太差吗？  
“我会小心的。”尼禄思索着吐字，声音里带着不自知的温柔，“我不会弄伤你的，虽然，你一定知道了这是我第一次跟女人做爱，我没什么经验。”  
“我不......”但丁脱口而出，她看上去像解释什么，但又放弃了，转而甩了甩头，又回到往日的轻松模样，“你该不会忘记了我是只恶魔吧？不用点力我可能今晚过后就再也不想起来这次性爱啦。”  
鬼手突然用力捅到了底，但丁惊叫出声，阴道反射性的夹紧了手指，企图阻止它粗暴的动作，鬼手的外壳像粗粝的石子一样在阴道的嫩肉上拉扯，但丁嘶嘶地发出痛呼。虽然她一向受伤惯了，但这么隐秘脆弱的地方还没习惯疼痛，甚至每次自慰时在快感前脑子里总会先涌起被撕裂的痛苦，像是被维吉尔刻在了身体里的标记。  
尼禄有些愤怒地抽出手指，不管那些吸着他谄媚抽缩的软肉。他不喜欢但丁那副身经百战的口吻，好像她是个鸡吧品鉴大师，会在心里给每一次的做爱打分。如果真有这么个积分表，尼禄只希望从第一名到最后一名都是自己，他会给自己刷新纪录的，只要但丁给他机会。  
“你真是个坏脾气的处男。”但丁笑了起来，气腔的震动通过肌肤传到了尼禄身上，她宛如知道了尼禄的怒火从何而来，“我发誓我的性爱经历没你想象的那么丰富多彩，爱嫉妒的小鬼。”  
尼禄紧咬着下唇，他享受着但丁的亲昵，却烦恼着被一直当作没长大的傻小子对待。他的怒气被但丁平息下去，却硬着头皮不肯道歉。  
我应该道歉的，毕竟被鬼手不留情的抽插听上去就很痛，快道歉，尼禄。  
但丁像是了解他内心的挣扎，不在意那句没说出口的道歉。她抬高了双臀，分开腿间湿润的秘处，用充血的肥厚肉片覆上尼禄的龟头，交换着粘液。  
“扶好它。”  
尼禄喘着气扶着阴茎根部，盯着但丁不停下陷的身体，感受敏感的性器被一点点埋进高温的甬道里，相比起鬼手，阴茎更令但丁情动，晶莹透亮的淫液不停地顺着阴茎流下来打湿尼禄的胯部。  
当耻骨相碰时，尼禄仰头颤抖着喘气，骨头隔着薄薄一层皮挤压碰撞的钝痛带来难以言喻的兴奋感，他失控地向上挺腰，要把自己更深的顶进但丁的体内。  
龟头抵着一圈嫩肉缓慢插弄起来，但丁猜测着自己的子宫口一定肿胀充血了，每一次相触时一阵钻入骨髓的酥麻感就从下身冒上来，她不停地夹裹性器上的凸起筋肉低吟着承受快感的刺激。  
咕吱作响的粘稠水声让尼禄耳根滚烫，他握紧了但丁的腰，歪着头去舔她纤细脖子流到胸口的汗液，把细皮嫩肉的胸部搞得湿漉漉的后才含住坚挺发硬的乳头，但丁扭着上身把胸乳挤在尼禄滚烫的脸颊上，敏感的乳尖被咬在齿间磨动拉扯，期待已久的疼痛感到来，她尖叫着抽搐，抱紧了尼禄，让他继续折磨乳头，下体的阴道绞紧了阴茎，她像是达到了高潮，却射不出体内那股堵塞似的潮液。  
“......”但丁紧闭眼睛，缺氧似的埋在尼禄的肩上痛苦地粗喘，无法泄出来的快感变成敏感的疼痛，又化作潮红覆盖在她的身上，她正在全身发热着痉挛，“我射不出来，尼禄。”  
她求助的声音带着慌张，连抽搐的阴道都像在可怜兮兮的抖着。尼禄从没见过她这幅难得的模样，但丁从没向他求助过，或者说她已经足够强大，不用在向任何人求助，她坚不可摧。  
尼禄也开始慌张，他不懂怎么回事，只能单纯的把过错全归咎在自己技术太差的原因上。他不知道但丁会有高潮障碍，在达成高潮前总会在脑海里涌上挥之不去的疼痛，像被扔在火里剧烈地灼烧，尖锐又穿透的痛苦持续地刺向皮肤，压制住了快感，她蜷缩起身体，犹豫着不敢释放自己。  
“你...你还好吗？对对不起，是我的错，我弄疼你了...”  
男孩不知道该怎么做，他只好用最古老的方法，抬起双手紧抱但丁，用人类的那只手，笨拙地顺着她冒出冷汗的脊背抚慰着，他的手像火舌一样擦过脊骨和周围发凉的肌肤，用自己的热量温暖她。  
但丁笑了出来，过了一会，她回抱尼禄，细腻光滑的皮肤汗津津地贴在一起，在两人即将高潮时干这事有点蠢，但尼禄丝毫没觉得不对劲，他忍着射精的欲望焦急担忧地安慰但丁。  
在奇怪的旖旎气氛里，但丁下了决心，她抓着尼禄的鬼手伸向相连接的地方，让鬼手掐着那颗小而饱满的阴蒂。尼禄不确定地问：“你要继续吗？”他好像觉得不做到最后一步也行，去浴室里手冲也是选择之一。  
但丁被他逗乐了，“先解决我的问题，等我射出来了我可不管你要硬着根阴茎去哪儿。”  
尼禄紧咬着牙关，半恼地捏住那小小的颗粒，他还是不敢用力，只是轻轻地把阴蒂往耻骨上按，引起微小的酥麻感。但丁忍受不了地紧握住鬼手，不允许大手往后抽动的举动，她把自己抵在坚硬的指尖上狂乱地扭动，小小的阴蒂在上面来回摩擦搓动。  
紧绞的甬道在越加剧烈的收缩，但丁短促又错乱地喘气，鼻息里带着脆弱的抽泣声，她感觉下身又涌起那股头皮发麻的失禁感，又胀又满地被堵在小腹里。直到龟头再一次磨蹭着内壁的深处，刺痒的酸麻令她腿根抖个不停，她害怕地加重了手劲，疼痛传给被紧握着手腕的尼禄，他的太阳穴突突跳着。大量的淫液从穴口喷出来，但丁像失禁一样尿出白灼的液体，湿湿嗒嗒地淋下来。  
尼禄被漫延在龟头上的淫水泡得腰部发酥，他不自觉地皱起眉头，想要射精的念头越来越重，但他不敢射进但丁的体内，如果.......  
“射进来，你不想让我怀孕吗？”  
但丁的话像是压死他理智的最后一根稻草，他脑子发空，失去自控，因为但丁调笑似的轻飘飘的话语在她子宫里射出了精液。  
微凉的液体浇在子宫内，但丁低哼着，腰部晃动着接受尼禄的精液。  
“操...”尼禄喘着气冷静下来，“你不会...那个，我是说......该死！”他苦恼着怎么排列措词，最终认真望向但丁，语气肯定地说：“我会负责的！”  
但丁终于受不了的噗呲笑出声，她刮了下尼禄泛红的脸颊，“别担心，小鬼，你的精子能不能令我怀孕还是个未知数。”  
这话又令尼禄不开心了，他刚想反驳，就看着但丁双腿发软地撑着他结实却稍显薄弱的肩头站了起来，乱七八糟的粘稠液体顺着她发红的腿根尽情流到地上。  
但尼禄还没着急脸红，就被但丁从地上拉起来，见鬼，她到底哪来这么多力气？她拉着尼禄走向浴室，丝毫不管一路上滴在地板上歪歪扭扭的水迹。到了浴室里，她才卸下所有力气，歪在尼禄身上，命令他抱着她淋浴泡澡。  
尼禄不想回顾这次冲洗是多么的灾难，他们扯掉了浴帘和无辜的花洒，又在浴缸里干了一炮。最后但丁倒在床上呼呼大睡，而他撑着疲累的身体清洗打扫完了浴室。


End file.
